Serpens Arcanem par Evandar
by mava-chan
Summary: Suite tant attendue de Serpens Armarum ! Le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'est relevé et Harry comprend très vite que son absence de Poudlard ne l'excuse pas de la guerre imminente, tandis qu'à l'école, Neville réalise que tous les démons ne prennent pas l'apparence des Mangemorts. UA, slash.
1. Visiteurs indésirables

**Vous ne l'attendiez plus n'est-ce pas ? Honnêtement, moi non plus. Pendant des années les premiers chapitres traînaient sur mon ordi, toute tourneboulée que j'étais à faire mon entrée en université et à jouer des coudes pour avoir mon concours. Force de persévérance et malgré le fait que j'ai quitté cette année mon île ensoleillée pour m'installer en Métropole, je suis maintenant confortablement lancée. **

**C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je fais de gros bisous à **_Kimykymi_** pour m'avoir rappelé avec son chaleureux MP ce que je vous avais promis à tous. Et à tous ceux qui ont envoyé reviews et MP, vos interrogations et encouragements n'ont pas été vains, je vous adresse un grand merci du fond du cœur et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Auteur : Evandar  
**(Je ne fais que traduire, avec sa permission bien entendu, son talentueux travail.)

* * *

**Serpens Arcanem**

**Chapitre 1 : Visiteurs indésirables.**

* * *

**" Hé, tu as conscience que cet endroit est censé fermer à cinq heure, n'est-ce pas ? "**

Harry s'écria et se leva de sa chaise si vite qu'il faillit en tomber. Il ferma immédiatement ses deuxième et troisième paupières avant de se tourner pour faire face à la personne qui avait parlé, supprimant ainsi le pouvoir meurtrier de ses yeux. La personne se trouva être Séraphina : une jeune sorcière qui refusait de révéler son nom et qui été arrivée à l'Hôtel en Septembre dernier. Elle était mignonne et c'était également la seule sorcière aux cheveux courts que Harry avait jamais rencontré. Elle lui sourit en prenant appui contre le chambranle de la porte qui séparait le magasin de l'Hôtel du Dernier Espoir ; la maison de Harry durant ces deux dernières années.

**" Ne me surprend pas comme ça ! "** lui lança Harry en sachant très bien qu'elle l'ignorerait. Aussi se détourna-t-il pour marquer la page du livre par lequel il avait été si captivé. **" Et par ailleurs, quel heure est-il ? "**

**" Six heure moins le quart. "** lui répondit-elle. **" Un bon bouquin ? "**

**" En quelque sorte. Plutôt du genre difficile. "** Il se leva, s'étira et se dirigea vers la porte pour la verrouiller. Le soleil filtrait toujours à travers la fenêtre, même s'il commençait à se coucher, et ses rayons teintaient d'or la rue pavée de l'Allée des Embrumes. **" N'es-tu pas censée te rendre bientôt au travail ? "**

Il ne savait pas précisément ce qu'elle faisait pour gagner sa vie, mais il savait que quoi que cela impliquait, s'il la croisait avant qu'elle n'ait eu l'occasion de se doucher, cela lui laisserait un goût musqué en bouche.

Elle lui fit un **" Hum "** en guise d'agrément. **" Si, si. "** lui dit-elle. **" Mais il y a des visiteurs qui désireraient te parler et il a fallu toute la persuasion de Tiberius et Aurora pour les empêcher de débarquer ici et de te kidnapper, et comme tous les autres dorment encore, j'ai été désignée d'office. "**

Harry finit de mettre les cadenas en place et se retourna pour la regarder avec un sourcil relevé. **" Des gens sont ici pour me parler ? "** demanda-t-il. **" Qui ? "**

**" Des sorciers. "** lui dit-elle.

Harry grogna.

Il ne pouvait qu'imaginer ce dont il pouvait s'agir. Plus tôt cet été, avant la fin du dernier trimestre à Poudlard, il avait ressenti une terrible douleur lancinante au niveau de sa cicatrice. Le matin suivant, la une des journaux titrait que le Champion du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers avait été assassiné - kidnappé via Portoloin, forcé de participer à une sorte de rituel, puis tué avant que son corps ne soit renvoyé à Poudlard par le même Portoloin qui l'avait enlevé. À en juger par la sensation de brûlure qu'il avait ressenti alors, il avait la sournoise impression de savoir exactement qui se cachait derrière cette mort.

Et apparemment, il n'était pas le seul. Si des gens voulaient lui parler à lui, et si Tiberius et Aurora les retenaient, cela voulait dire que soit Dumbledore, soit le Ministère l'avaient également découvert et qu'ils voulaient que le Garçon-qui-a-Survécu retourne sous le feu des projecteurs comme une sorte de figure de tête.

Fait chier.

Harry soupira doucement. Il aurait dû se douter que la paix dans laquelle il avait vécu depuis qu'il avait laissé tomber Poudlard ne durerait pas éternellement.

**" D'accord. "** fit-il. **" Merci pour l'avertissement. "**

**" Pas de problème, le nain. "** Elle se détourna et flâna jusqu'à l'Hôtel, ses hanches se balançant. Harry renifla et secoua la tête, il récupéra son livre et dépassa le comptoir.

**" _Nox. _"** murmura-t-il et le magasin se retrouva plongé dans le noir. Il ferma la porte.

Il ne put réprimer le pincement de culpabilité qui l'assaillit alors qu'il traversait le couloir qui menait au salon. Il haïssait l'idée que le sanctuaire qu'était l'Hôtel se trouvait dérangé juste à cause de lui. Tiberius et Aurora ne méritaient pas tous les soucis qui venaient avec le fait d'héberger le célèbre Garçon-qui-a-Survécu, et aucun des autres résidents ne méritait ce genre d'ennui également. Il n'était pas certain de ce qu'il se passerait si le Ministère découvrait qu'il partageait le toit au-dessus de sa tête avec deux vampires, un drow et un...quoi que ce soit que Séraphina était - étant donné qu'il n'était pas absolument sûr que ce soit légal. Tout ce qu'il savait était que ce ne serait pas très joli à voir, et que si ça arrivait maintenant...

**" Ça ne sera pas de ma faute. "** murmura-t-il pour lui-même. **" Ce sera la leur pour avoir cru en la toute puissance de la cicatrice. "** renifla-t-il sarcastiquement.

Il arrivait à se rappeler comment il avait été subjugué par le monde Sorcier, impressionné qu'un endroit aussi merveilleux puisse exister, abasourdi par le fait que les gens qui y vivaient connaissaient tous son nom. Le temps et une bonne dose de réalité avaient réussi à le soigner de cette maladie. Les sorciers et les sorcières n'étaient que des gens comme les autres. Une minorité ethnique hautement sujette aux préjugées qui faisait un usage excessif de magie au grand détriment de leur sens commun. Harry était célèbre, c'était vrai, et sa cicatrice était légendaire, mais les seules personnes en position de commenter l'affaire étaient Harry - qui n'en avait gardé aucun souvenir - et Voldemort - qui était supposé mort, même s'il ne l'était pas vraiment, et qui n'accepterait pour rien au monde de parler DU moment le plus embarrassant de toute sa carrière de Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Mais quand bien même, tout le monde présumait tout savoir au sujet de cette nuit-là. Depuis l'emplacement du berceau de Harry jusqu'aux sorts qui furent utilisés. C'était vraiment fatiguant. Plus que fatiguant en réalité. Harry savait maintenant _de facto _que Voldemort était de retour - pour que sa cicatrice lui fasse aussi mal, cela ne _pouvait _être quoi que ce soit d'autre - et les gens s'attendaient à ce que Harry Potter et sa Cicatrice Magique de la Joie les sauve une fois encore.

La seule question étant s'il voudrait bien le faire ou non.

Il s'arrêta devant la porte du salon et posa la main sur la poignée. Sa vision thermique enregistra la présence de plusieurs êtres à sang chaud dans la pièce. Il savait que deux d'entre eux étaient Tiberius et Aurora, ce qui voulait dire qu'il y avait pas moins de dix sorciers venus le voir. À en juger par leurs silhouettes, ils étaient tous debout ; à en juger par les sons colériques qui filtraient par les murs, ils n'étaient pas réjouis par cette attente forcée.

Mais ce n'était pas lui qu'ils attendaient ; ce n'était pas le garçon qui insistait pour n'être que " juste Harry " ni le garçon qui était devenu un Lamia. Ils attendaient Harry Potter, et c'était une personne entièrement différente. Il prit une longue et profonde inspiration et ouvrit la porte.

Les voix se turent immédiatement. Les premières personnes qu'il vit furent Tiberius et Aurora. Le vieux couple avait un air sinistre et semblait très menaçant envers leurs invités. Lorsque Harry darda sa langue, il put sentir la colère qui émanait d'eux - une odeur piquante et amère qui n'était pas sans lui rappeler celle du sang - ainsi que l'appréhension que ressentaient les autres sorciers présents. Son regard fit le tour de la pièce, souhaitant que les personnes ici rassemblées ne soient pas là pour le fixer en retour.

Dumbledore se trouvait là, ainsi que Snape, McGonagall, Lupin, Sirius et Arthur Weasley. Ils étaient les seuls qu'il reconnaissait. Les autres consistaient en un grand sorcier noir et chauve ; un sorcier plus vieux - à peu près du même âge que Tiberius - à l'apparence grisonnante et avec un étrange œil magique qui bougeait indépendamment de son œil naturel ; une jeune sorcière au visage en cœur et aux cheveux roses fluo ; et une sorcière d'âge moyen à la peau pâle et aux longs cheveux noirs qui lui tombaient le long du dos en boucles lâches. Harry fit le tour de la pièce une nouvelle fois, étudiant attentivement leurs expressions. Ceux qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré auparavant - pour la plupart - avaient été légèrement étonnés par son apparence. Ils regardèrent tous vers son front à la recherche de sa cicatrice. Le vieil homme à l'œil magique semblait curieux, mais il garda son attention concentrée sur Tiberius.

Ses anciens professeurs semblaient beaucoup plus vieux que ce dont Harry en avait souvenir, surtout Dumbledore. La perte du Garçon-qui-à-Survécu avait été un vrai coup dur pour sa réputation, et de ce que Harry avait entendu, il entretenait depuis, un rapport très difficile avec la politique. McGonagall le regardait d'un air désapprobateur par dessus la monture de ses lunettes rectangulaires - Harry pouvait voir que sa défection de Poudlard n'avait pas été très bien digéré par elle - tandis que Snape le fixait d'un visage parfaitement neutre au lieu du rictus haineux dont Harry avait le vivace souvenir. Le regard de Harry passa rapidement sur la personne d'Arthur Weasley. Depuis qu'il avait quitté Poudlard il n'avait revu aucun Weasley, et le fait que Harry n'arrivait toujours pas à regarder l'homme proprement n'était qu'un signe de plus que leur trahison l'avait blessé. Lupin et Sirius - deux des personnes avec lesquelles Harry avait gardé contact - lui sourirent joyeusement et Harry le leur rendit brièvement avant de reporter son attention sur le sorcier le plus dangereux de la pièce.

**" Séraphina m'a dit que ces gens voulaient me parler, Tiberius. "** fit-il doucement.

Tiberius acquiesça. **" C'est ce qu'ils ont affirmé en effet. "**. Sa voix semblait neutre même s'il peinait pour maintenir sa colère en laisse. Harry pouvait aisément en imaginer la raison. Dumbledore en particulier ne comptait pas parmi les amis de Tiberius.

**" Dans ce cas, "**. Harry haussa les épaules, feignant la nonchalance. **" pourquoi ne pas nous assoir ? "**

Les sorciers présents prirent place sur la myriade de fauteuils qui occupaient le salon. Harry s'assit également en veillant à rester proche de Tiberius et Aurora, sachant qu'ils surveilleraient ses arrières quoiqu'il se passe. Puis il attendit.

**" Harry, mon garçon, "** commença Dumbledore. **" tu m'as l'air en forme. "**

**" Je le suis, Directeur. "** répondit celui-ci poliment. **" Mais je doute que ce soit une visite de courtoisie. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, pourriez-vous en venir directement aux faits ? "**

Les laquais de Dumbledore remuèrent malaisément à son manque total de respect envers l'homme qu'ils tenaient en si haute estime. Harry se contenta de les ignorer.

**" Bien sûr, bien sûr. "** continua Dumbledore. Puis il adressa un bref coup d'œil aux autres résidents de l'Hôtel, en particulier Tiberius. **" J'aurai largement préféré, Harry, si nous pouvions discuter en privé. "**

Harry cligna des yeux. **" Dans ce cas, pourquoi avoir emmené autant de gens avec vous ? "** demanda-t-il. Les suivants de Dumbledore se dandinèrent à nouveau dans leurs sièges en s'échangeant des regards.

**" Harry, "** intervint Sirius. **" ils ont insisté de leur propre chef pour venir. Nous voulions te revoir, gamin, et que tu le veuilles ou non, ton nom signifie beaucoup de choses pour certaines personnes. "**

Harry acquiesça.** " Ce n'est pas faux. Mais ça ne change rien. Si vous autorisez des gens à rester durant notre entrevue, alors j'en ai aussi le droit, Directeur. Après tout, ce n'est que justice. "**

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils mais ce fut l'homme aux cheveux grisonnants et à l'œil magique qui parla. **" On se fait conseiller par un Sorcier Sombre, Potter ? "**. Ses deux yeux s'étaient fixés sur Tiberius.

Tiberius ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais Harry le coupa, lançant à son aîné un regard d'excuse pour l'avoir interrompu.** " Hé bien, Monsieur, vous avez un Black de votre côté. Et la famille Black est beaucoup plus Sombre que la famille Woodrift. "**

Le vieil homme ne semblait pas le moins du monde heureux de cette répartie mais Sirius, lui, souriait ; apparemment, cela ne le dérangeait pas que son nom de famille ainsi que sa réputation ne soient abordés afin d'appuyer l'argument de Harry.

**" Il te tient sur ce coup-là Alastor. "** déclara Lupin.

**" Maintenant, je ne vais pas vous demander qui sont tous ces gens ni quel est le but de leur présence ici, Directeur, parce que je ne pense pas que cela ait un intérêt quelconque. "** reprit Harry. **" Mais j'apprécierai grandement si vous pouviez juste en venir à l'essentiel et arrêter de tergiverser. "**

Dumbledore le regarda gravement par dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune et se racla la gorge. **" Très bien Harry. Si c'est ce que tu veux. Je suis venu ici pour te demander ton aide, mon garçon, mais aussi de revenir à Poudlard. "**

**" Pourquoi ? "** demanda Harry.

**" Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est de retour, Harry. "** lui annonça Dumbledore. Harry souffla rapidement ; ses soupçons s'étaient avérés justes après tout.** " Maintenant qu'il est revenu d'entre les morts, tu vas être l'une de ses premières cibles, Harry. "** continua Dumbledore. **" Tu seras en sécurité à Poudlard, et on t'apprendras des choses qui t'aideront à lui survivre lorsqu'il se lancera à ta poursuite. "**

**" Je n'ai jamais été en sécurité à Poudlard, Directeur. Du moins, je ne me suis jamais senti en sécurité. Après Quirrel, après Lockhart, après le Basilik, après les Détraqueurs et après que Cédric Diggory ne se soit fait enlever au beau milieu des terres de Poudlard...pensez-vous réellement que je puisse me sentir en sécurité là-bas ?**

**" Pour ce qui est des cours, je m'en sors déjà très bien. Je suis en avance dans la plupart des matières par rapport à ceux de mon année, auquel cas, aller à Poudlard ne serait qu'une pure perte de temps. Je n'y apprendrai rien que je ne puisse apprendre via mes cours par correspondance ou par un peu de lecture. En fait, j'ai appris bien plus depuis que je suis hors de Poudlard que lorsque je me trouvais à l'intérieur de ses murs. "**

**" Harry, "** soupira Dumbledore.** " tu n'es pas en sécurité ici. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres te trouvera et les gens avec qui tu vis ne sont pas de taille à lui faire face, ni à Lui ni à ses Mangemorts. "**

Harry le savait déjà. Il savait que Tiberius, Aurora, Linael, Nikolaï, Isabella et Séraphina étaient tous puissants non pas sans raisons, mais il savait aussi que si Voldemort se pointait avec ses disciples, ils n'y survivraient probablement pas. Lui-même en ressortirait au mieux grièvement blessé, et il avait comme avantage de posséder les défenses naturelles d'un Basilik.

Mais d'un autre côté... **" Donc, vous voulez transformer une école pleine d'enfants en une cible encore plus large ? "** demanda Harry. **" Vous voulez mettre en danger la vie de tous vos élèves uniquement pour que je revienne au château ? "**. Il rit doucement et secoua la tête. **" Non. "**

**" . "** commença McGonagall.

**" Professeur, écoutez-moi un instant. Je sais que Voldemort veut ma mort. Je sais que j'aurai probablement à l'affronter et je sais que moi - ainsi que toutes les personnes autour de moi - avons une chance d'en mourir. Mais les gens que j'ai autour de moi en ce moment sont parfaitement entraînés. Poudlard est rempli d'élèves non expérimentés qu'il faudrait défendre au prix de la vie du personnel et des autres élèves plus âgés. Il n'y a aucun enfant sans défenses à protéger ici. Je suis le plus jeune, et si tout se passe sans accrocs, je passerai ma BUSE de Défense en Janvier. Je serai moins en sécurité à Poudlard qu'ici où je n'ai pas à me soucier qu'un petit de onze ans ne se jette dans la mêlée, en essayant de se rendre utile alors qu'il ne fait que se mettre dans la ligne de mir. "**

**" Je déteste devoir l'admettre mais le garçon marque un point. "** dit l'homme à l'étrange œil bleu, celui-ci se tournant pour fixer Harry d'un regard perçant. **" Il y a moins de distractions ici, Dumbledore, et les protections sont aussi bonnes - si ce n'est meilleures - que celles de Poudlard : il y a moins de gens à protéger. Et vous avez vous-même dit que si vous ne saviez pas déjà où séjournait le garçon, vous n'auriez pas été capable de le retrouver. "**. L'œil magique revint à Tiberius. **" Certaines des protections suppriment les signatures magiques. C'est très paranoïaque de votre part Tiberius. "**

**" Vigilance constante, Alastor. "** murmura Tiberius.

Le vieil homme acquiesça ; ses lèvres ruinées par les cicatrices se tordant en le plus bref et le plus effrayant sourire que Harry n'ait jamais vu de sa vie. Il frissonna en réalisant que le vieil homme était dangereux et qu'il ferrait bien de faire de son mieux pour ne pas s'attirer ses foudres. Il se demanda d'où Tiberius pouvait bien le connaître. Sans surprise, la sorcière aux cheveux roses regardait entre les deux hommes avec quelque chose proche de l'horreur inscrit sur son visage.

**" N'y a-t-il rien que je puisse faire pour que tu me fasses confiance Harry ? "** demanda Dumbledore et Harry grimaça inconsciemment au ton triste que l'homme avait utilisé. Dumbledore essayait de forcer la dose...

**" Rien, Directeur. "** répondit fermement Harry. **" Vous n'avez rien fait pour gagner ma confiance, et tout pour la perdre. "**

**" Et maintenant que tout a été décidé, "** fit Tiberius en se lavant de sa chaise, **" pourriez-vous nous laisser en paix ? "**

Les sorciers assemblés, Dumbledore inclus, se levèrent et commencèrent à quitter la pièce, Tiberius les guidant à travers l'Hôtel jusqu'à la porte. Dumbledore, cependant, se retourna sur le pas de la porte pour regarder Harry.

**" La guerre se profile, Harry, et on va te demander de te battre. "** dit-il. **" Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne te permettra pas de rester sur le banc de touche. Il te pourchassera, il te trouvera et, tel que tu es maintenant, il te tuera. "**

**" Tel que je suis maintenant ? "** demanda Harry. **" Je l'ai déjà affronté par le passé, Directeur, et croyez-moi lorsque je vous dis que je n'ai pas passé ces dernières années oisivement. "**

**" Je suis sûr que ça n'a pas été le cas, Harry, mais je crois fermement que tu les as passé déraisonnablement. "**. Le regard de Dumbledore voyagea rapidement vers Tiberius. **" Fais attention à ce que tu choisis, Harry. Mon offre tient toujours. Tu seras le bienvenu à Poudlard quand tu veux. "**

**" Au revoir Directeur. "** répliqua Harry.

Dumbledore partit, fermant la porte derrière lui. Aurora prit la mouche. **" Ce qu'il peut être mélodramatique ! "** dit-elle. **" Il ne cherche qu'à t'utiliser celui-là. Tu te montreras prudent, n'est-ce pas Harry ? "**

**" Quand ne le suis-je pas ? "** répondit-il, un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

Les autres ne daignèrent pas y répondre. Au lieu de ça, Tiberius reprit la parole. **" Mais il a raison, Harry. Tu es en danger. Tu vas avoir besoin d'autant d'alliés que tu pourras rassembler pour t'en tirer. Tu ne devrais pas t'aliéner entièrement Dumbledore. Il pourrait s'avérer utile. "**

Harry soupira. **" Je sais. "** dit-il. **" Et je lui donnerai sa chance. Je la lui donnerai. Mais...je ne le ferai que lorsqu'il arrêtera de me traiter comme un croisement entre un enfant et une pièce d'échec. "**

**" Ce qui ne sera pas pour demain la veille donc. "** murmura Aurora. Elle s'avança vers Harry et plaça une main chaude sur son épaule. Il se perdit dans le doux toucher et ferma les yeux.

**" Je combattrai Voldemort. "** dit-il doucement. **" Entre lui, Dumbledore, et le reste du monde, je n'ai pas vraiment mon mot à dire dans cette histoire. Je veux juste le faire à ma manière. Est-ce que c'est...correct ? "**

**" Bien sûr que oui. "** dit-elle. **" Bien sûr que oui. "**

Harry soupira à nouveau. **" Bien. "**. Pourtant, il se sentait toujours coupable ; coupable pour ne pas avoir tué Voldemort la première fois - quand bien même il n'avait qu'un an à l'époque -, coupable pour Dumbledore qui avait envahi leur maison, et coupable pour se sentir aussi responsable de tout les fichus malheurs du monde.

**" Tu t'en sortiras. "** lui dit Tiberius. **" On y veillera. "**

Harry lui sourit faiblement et ouvrit les yeux pour regarder le vieil homme. Son sourire fleurit devant la détermination inscrite sur le visage de Tiberius. Ça faisait du bien d'être aimé.


	2. L'Ordre du Phoenix

**Me voir rentrer chez moi dimanche matin, ça n'a pas de prix... Au risque de plagier : plus jamais comme hier ! Mais que mes pieds ne vous empêchent pas d'apprécier ce second chapitre ! Bonne lecture !**

**Auteur : Evandar**

* * *

**Serpens Arcanem**

**Chapitre 2 : L'Ordre du Phoenix**

* * *

_L'une des branches les plus anciennes et les plus compliquées de la magie est l'Implantation de Barrières Protectrices. Au fil du temps, des barrières plus simples, telles que le Charme du Fidelius et le Charme du Bouclier, ont été créés par nécessité de trouver des méthodes de protection plus pratiques et moins gourmandes en magie. _

_Cependant, l'opinion selon laquelle les barrières plus anciennes, celles qui ne sont plus fréquemment invoquées de nos jours, restent les plus puissantes est très largement répandue. Parmi celles-ci se trouvent les Barrières de Sang ( voir Chapitre 5 ), lesquelles sont les plus couramment utilisées pour protéger la résidence et l'héritage d'une famille, ainsi que les Barrières Sacrificielles. _

_L'implantation de Barrières Sacrificielles a longtemps été considéré comme étant de la Magie Noire car le sortilège requérait un sacrifice humain consentant. Or, selon le Traité des Définitions Magiques de 1263, il est stipulé qu'aucune réelle Magie Blanche n'exige la perte d'une vie, qu'elle soit humaine ou non. _

Harry venait tout juste de tourner la page lorsque la clochette au-dessus de la porte du magasin tinta. Il leva les yeux juste à temps pour voir l'un des laquais qui accompagnait Dumbledore la veille entrer. C'était le vieil homme noueux et son œil fou - celui qui semblait avoir déjà rencontré Tiberius quelque part - et, sans grande surprise, son œil fou se focalisa immédiatement sur Harry.

**" Remarquable illusion que tu as là, gamin. "** grogna-t-il.

Harry se tendit immédiatement. Il savait que les seules personnes capables de voir au travers du glamour de Linael étaient Linael et lui-même. Linael parce qu'il était celui qui l'avait créé ; Harry parce qu'il était celui qui le portait. Il brisa immédiatement le contact oculaire ; fermant ses deuxième et troisième paupières en guise de précaution alors qu'il regardait fixement ses mains. De fines écailles vertes et de longues griffes noires rencontrèrent malicieusement son regard.

**" Je ne peux pas y voir au travers. "** fit l'homme. Harry ravala un soupir de soulagement. **" Je sais juste que c'est là. Je me demande bien ce que tu caches. "**

**" Juste Harry. "** répondit ce dernier. Il releva les yeux et sourit sarcastiquement. **" Puis-je vous aidez avec quelque chose M. ..."**

**" Maugrey. Alastor Maugrey. "**

Harry avait bien évidemment déjà entendu parler de lui. Un ex-Auror paranoïaque ; Dumbledore avait obligé Maugrey à enseigner la Défense à Poudlard l'année dernière. Selon la _Gazette_, Maugrey avait en réalité passé l'année piégé au fond d'une malle magique ; et l'enseignant qui avait fait cours aux élèves n'était autre qu'un prisonnier échappé d'Azkaban : le Mangemort Barty Croupton Junior.

Harry se demanda si Poudlard n'était pas victime d'un schéma récurrent, avec tous ces prisonniers échappés et les suivants de Voldemort qui semblaient affluer dans l'enceinte de ses murs.

**" Dumbledore voulait que je te fasse passer ceci. "** dit Maugrey en tendant un bout de parchemin. Son œil fou pivota sur son orbite, examinant minutieusement le magasin avant de continuer.** " Il m'a dit de te dire que tu y étais le bienvenu et qu'une réunion s'y tiendrait ce soir. "**

Harry s'empara du parchemin et le lut rapidement. _Le Quartier Général de l'Ordre du Phœnix se trouve au Numéro 12, Square Grimmauld. _La phrase était écrite de la main de Dumbledore, de la même encre verte brillante qui était utilisée pour les lettres de Poudlard.

Il fronça les sourcils. Dumbledore avait quelque chose derrière la tête. Il avait quelque chose de très gros sur le feu, et quoi que ce soit, il était plus qu'évident qu'il voulait que Harry y soit impliqué. D'aussi loin qu'il puisse le voir - sans magie - Harry ne faisait pas confiance à Dumbledore et il pensait avoir été très clair là-dessus, mais apparemment, cela n'empêcherait pas Dumbledore de jouer à ses petits jeux.

Connard.

Bien sûr, aucune règle n'interdisait à Harry d'y jouer aussi. Évidemment, il ne le voulait pas. Il avait de meilleures choses à faire de son temps - comme réussir ses examens, trouver comment s'occuper de Voldemort ou encore découvrir pourquoi Diable Nikolaï n'arrêtait-il pas de ricaner à chaque fois que Linael et lui se retrouvaient dans la même pièce - que de faire joujou avec Dumbledore. Mais, supposa-t-il, il était bien obligé de le faire.

Et ce n'était pas comme s'il allait s'y rendre sans assurer ses arrières.

**" À quelle heure ? "** demanda-t-il.

Maugrey eut l'air légèrement surpris, mais il le cacha très rapidement. Harry prétendit de ne pas l'avoir remarqué. Il était bon de voir que le vieil homme avait imaginé que son intelligence était bien plus grande que ce que Harry laissait transparaître. D'une certaine manière, cela était plutôt réconfortant.

**" Sept heures. "** fit Maugrey.

Une heure avant le coucher de soleil. Ce n'était pas l'idéal, mais ce serait suffisant. Harry sourit. **" Merci. "** dit-il.

**" Brûle ça. "**. Maugrey inclina la tête vers le parchemin que Harry tenait toujours entre les mains. Puis, sans autres mots, il tourna les talons et s'en alla.

Harry se rassit sur sa chaise et passa la main dans ses cheveux. **" Fais chier. "** marmonna-t-il. Puis, regardant le bout de parchemin, il changea de langage. **_" Brûle. " _**siffla-t-il.

La missive de Dumbledore s'enflamma. Harry sourit. Il adorait la Fourchemagie.

* * *

**" Ce n'est pas une très bonne idée. "** dit Tiberius. **" Hier à peine, n'étais-tu pas en train de nous dire que tu allais faire les choses à ta manière ? "**. Les mots " tu es en train d'atteindre des sommets de stupidité phénoménaux " n'eurent pas besoin d'être prononcés.

**" Et n'as-tu pas dit que je ne devrais pas m'aliéner des alliés potentiels aussi puissants ? "** argua Harry.

Tiberius n'avait toujours pas l'air content. Harry comprenait ce qu'il devait ressentir probablement mieux que Tiberius lui-même ne le réalisait. Lui aussi n'était pas content de sa décision. En fait, Harry doutait sincèrement que quiconque, excepté Dumbledore, puisse être heureux de devoir se pointer à Square Grimmauld. Tiberius avait raison. Il faisait preuve d'une stupidité phénoménale, et le pire, c'était qu'il le savait.

**" C'est vrai. "** admit Tiberius. **" Mais il y a une différence entre construire des ponts et marcher tout droit vers le Quartier Général de l'Ordre de ce fichu Phœnix à demi-cuit. "**

**" Ça ne peut pas être pire que la Chambre des Secrets. "** fit remarquer Harry.

**" Et regarde où cela t'a mené, M. l'Être Serpent. "** claqua Tiberius. Puis il soupira et se passa une main sur le visage avant de se pincer l'arrête du nez. **" Tu portes toujours ton fameux bracelet, n'est-ce pas ? "** demanda-t-il.

**" Bien sûr. "** répondit Harry. À la mention du bracelet, sa main se mit automatiquement à jouer avec la fine chaîne en argent. Il permettait de faire venir Linael à lui qu'importe l'endroit où il se trouvait, et ce, aussi longtemps qu'il le portait. Il ne l'avait pas retiré depuis que Linael le lui avait offert pour son treizième anniversaire, il y avait deux ans de cela. **" Je ne suis pas assez bête pour foncer dans la gueule du loup en étant totalement sans défenses. De plus, si Linael peut traverser les barrières de Poudlard jusque dans la Chambre des Secrets, il pourra certainement traverser le Sortilège de Fidelitas. "**

**" Ce n'est pas comme si quelqu'un savait de quoi les barrières de Poudlard étaient faites. "** fit remarquer Tiberius avant de soupirer à nouveau. **" D'accord. Vas-y. Mais soit prudent Harry, et contrôle ton sale caractère. "**

Harry acquiesça, mais alors qu'il sortait de l'Hôtel et empruntait l'une des sombres ruelles du Londres magique, il ne put s'empêcher de se murmurer à lui-même. **" Ce n'est pas mon sale caractère que je crains. Ce sont mes instincts. "**

Les rues étroites qu'il traversait ne lui faisaient plus ni chaud ni froid. Lorsqu'il venait d'arriver à l'Hôtel, il avait été effrayé et confus à cause des changements qu'avaient subis son corps et ses sens, mais aussi à cause des Aurors et des Impardonnables qui s'étaient lancés à sa recherche à travers tout le Chemin de Traverse. Sa rencontre fortuite avec Tiberius et le rapide voyage à travers le dédale de ruelles dont il n'avait même pas réalisé l'existence n'avait fait que le déstabiliser un peu plus. Mais, les années passant, il en était venu à considérer ces rues comme son chez-lui et il avait appris à s'y déplacer sans crainte.

Les pavés sous ses pieds étincelaient d'or là où les rayons du soleil les frappaient. Cela lui rappelait un vieil adage qu'il avait entendu lorsqu'il vivait chez les Moldus. Quelque chose qui devait sûrement venir d'un bouquin. Il se souvenait avoir été confus la première fois qu'il l'avait entendu, mais maintenant il pensait l'avoir compris. Il n'était pas raide dingue de la ville, mais il y avait des fois où il pensait qu'elle était vraiment belle.

Il sourit légèrement et resserra sa cape autour de ses épaules. Ses nerfs étaient à vifs, il allait se retrouver face à face avec l'Ordre du Phœnix, et tout ce à quoi il arrivait à penser était à quel point les rayons du soleil étaient beaux. Parfois, Harry questionnait vraiment sa santé mentale.

Il transforma sa cape en veste lorsqu'il sortit du Londres magique pour entrer dans le monde Moldu. Son émancipation avait amené plusieurs changements dans sa vie - la plupart étant pour le mieux - et l'un des meilleurs de tous était qu'en tant qu'adulte légal, il pouvait utiliser sa baguette quand ça lui chantait. Cela lui facilitait grandement les études, même s'il essayait de ne pas trop s'appuyer dessus. Il ne voulait pas devenir un paresseux, contrairement à la majorité des sorciers qu'il avait rencontré, et même si la Fourchemagie était sympa - voire plutôt marrante -, cela avait tendance à stresser les gens aux alentours lorsqu'il l'utilisait. Sans compter qu'elle n'était pas destinée à faire des choses comme de la Métamorphose.

Ce n'était pas comme si les serpents avaient grand intérêt à transformer des ananas en cache-oreilles après tout.

Square Grimmauld se révéla être dans un état de quasi ruine. De grandes terrasses de style Géorgien qui avaient sans aucun doute vécu leur heure de gloire faisaient face à un rectangle d'herbes parsemé d'arbres décharnés et de détritus. La seule chose légèrement intéressante à propos de l'endroit était qu'au premier regard, le numéro douze semblait manquer de la rue. Mais alors que Harry se tenait sur les pavés craquelés, occupé à regarder la jointure entre les maisons onze et treize, le numéro douze se mit à sortir du mur ; les deux autres maisons se poussèrent pour lui faire de la place et les Moldus qui y habitaient en étaient totalement inconscients.

Ce n'était pas ce à quoi Harry s'y attendait. Il n'avait pas vraiment su à quoi s'attendre, mais ça, ça ne lui avait même pas traversé l'esprit. Le numéro douze avait réussi à être encore plus miteux que les autres maisons du square. La peinture noire de la porte et du rebord des fenêtres était écaillée et les fenêtres étaient grises de poussière. Les couleurs flottantes qui se superposaient à la vision normale de Harry lui indiquèrent que la plupart des gens à l'intérieur étaient rassemblés à l'arrière de la maison, au rez-de-chaussée : beaucoup trop loin, et beaucoup trop proches les uns des autres pour qu'il puisse les dénombrer. Il y avait d'autres personnes au niveau du troisième étage environ, là où il ne pouvait que supposer se trouvaient les chambres. Même s'il ne pouvait savoir leur nombre exact, la taille de la signature thermique était suffisante pour lui dire que cette fois, il ferait face à bien plus de supporters de Dumbledore que les dix de la dernière fois.

Prenant une grande inspiration, Harry gravit les marches qui menaient au perron. La poignée était en forme de serpent prêt à attaquer, forgée dans de l'argent terni par le temps. C'était un choix étrange selon Harry. Cela trahissait une vieille lignée de sang-purs Serpentard plus qu'autre chose et encore moins le penchant certain de Dumbledore envers les Griffondors.

**_" Ouvre-toi. " _**siffla-t-il doucement, et, avec un léger clic, la porte lui obéit. Harry l'ouvrit doucement, et darda de la langue pour goûter l'air. Cela goûtait la vieille poussière, l'ozone piquant de la magie - de la Magie Noire - et le musc salé des humains. Harry sentit ses yeux virer au jaune du Basilik en réponse à ce qui traînait dans l'air et il ferma automatiquement ses deuxième et troisième paupières. Il devait se montrer très prudent.

Il glissa sa baguette hors de sa manche et la tint lâchement entre ses doigts. Après tout, il serait préférable qu'il immobilise et pétrifie plutôt qu'il ne tue.

Ses bruits de pas, alors qu'il pénétrait dans le hall, furent étouffés par l'épaisse couche de poussière qui reposait sur un tapis tout aussi épais. Des empreintes de pas la parcouraient, prouvant que le tapis était d'un vert maussade et glauque qui - il l'espérait - avait autrefois été d'une teinte plus claire et plus vive. Toute la poussière et la boue qui s'y étaient accumulées lui donnaient un air de marécage. Harry fronça son nez. Cela ne faisait plus aucun doute que Aurora et Isabella auraient déjà crié au scandale face au manque d'hygiène et au mauvais goût évident de la décoration.

En parlant de mauvais goût, était-ce bien des têtes d'Elfes de Maison accrochées sur les murs ? Beurk...

Il referma la porte derrière lui dans un léger clic et avança lentement vers les signatures thermiques du fond de la maison. À sa gauche, un escalier serpentait vers le haut plafond bordé par un garde-corps usé et plus loin dans le couloir, des portes de bois sombre menaient vers des pièces cachées. Les portraits bruissaient et murmuraient de chaque côté de lui, et Harry savait que c'était lui qu'ils regardaient. Il avait même l'impression que les têtes d'Elfes le regardaient également.

Sa main frôla la chaîne d'argent autour de son poignet mais il s'empêcha d'appeler Linael maintenant. La maison était glauque. Définitivement, très, très glauque ; en fait, elle était plus glauque que la Chambre des Secrets. N'avait-il pas assuré à Tiberius que ça ne pouvait pas être pire ?

Harry ressentit l'envie incontrôlable de se cogner la tête contre un mur. Vraiment, il aurait dû se méfier.

Finalement, il s'arrêta à l'extérieur de la pièce qui contenait les signatures thermiques. Il pouvait entendre des voix, mais elles étaient étouffées si bien qu'il ne pouvait comprendre ce qui se disait. De tout façon, il était bien plus intéressé par leur nombre. Par la façon dont les signatures thermiques étaient disposées, il y avait au moins trente personnes dans la pièce, et la plupart d'entre elles semblaient être assises autour de quelque chose. Une table, très probablement.

L'une d'entre elles se déplaça vers la porte et Harry se colla contre le mur. Vu comment il se tenait, si la porte s'ouvrait, elle le cacherait de la personne qui en sortirait, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il devait attirer l'attention sur lui pour autant. Il pressa sa main gauche contre sa bouche et son nez pour en atténuer le son de sa respiration, et de sa droite agrippa plus fermement sa baguette. La signature thermique avait atteint la porte, la poignée s'abaissa, et la porte s'ouvrit.

Harry n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de voir Sirius Black de toute sa vie. Il baissa sa main et laissa échapper un doux soupir de soulagement. Sirius regarda presque imperceptiblement dans sa direction, avant de refermer la porte derrière lui. Puis il se tourna pour le regarder franchement.

Harry se mordit la lèvre. Il pouvait dire rien qu'en regardant les yeux de Sirius que ce n'était pas un homme heureux mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander à quel point ces ombres avaient un rapport avec lui. Ils étaient restés en contact, bien évidemment, mais ils avaient principalement échangé des lettres. Sirius avait été déclaré innocent par le Ministère - et par la _Gazette _- mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il était...sain d'esprit. Il avait passé vingt ans aux bons soins des Détraqueurs après tout.

Quand bien même, on ne pouvait pas nier que malgré le fossé entre les illusions que se faisait Sirius sur son filleul et la réalité de ce qu'était Harry, il était important pour Sirius.

Sirius ne pipa mot. Il attrapa juste la manche de la veste métamorphosée de Harry avant de le tirer vers l'une des pièces du couloir. Des bougies posées sur des chandeliers élaborés en argent terni s'allumèrent à leur entrée dans la pièce et Harry sursauta. Sirius ne le lâcha pas pour autant, même lorsque la porte se referma derrière eux.

**_" Muffliato. " _**grogna-t-il en agitant sa baguette vers la porte. Ensuite, et seulement ensuite, se retourna-t-il vers Harry. **" Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? "** demanda-t-il.

**" Dumbledore m'a invité à une réunion de l'Ordre. "** répondit Harry. **" Je sais que c'est probablement un piège, mais j'ai pensé que je ferai bien de venir quand même. "**

L'expression sur le visage de Sirius s'assombrit un peu plus. **" Dumbledore a fait quoi ? "** fit-il dans un grognement digne de sa forme Animagus.

**" Il m'a invité à une réunion de l'Ordre. "** répéta Harry. **" Il a envoyé Alastor Maugrey me porter le message. "**

Sirius se passa une main dans les cheveux et pivota de colère. Dardant de la langue, Harry put goûter l'amertume de sa fureur dans l'air.

**" Tu dois t'en aller Harry. "** dit Sirius. **" Avant que Dumbledore n'arrive. Il ne l'a mentionné à aucun d'entre nous, à part Maugrey apparemment. Tu... "**

**" T'es jeté dans la gueule du loup. "** finit Harry à sa place. **" J'avais imaginé que quelque chose comme ça se passerait. Mais Sirius, j'aurai besoin d'aide. Si Voldemort est vraiment de retour, j'aurai besoin de toute l'aide que je pourrai trouver. "**

Sirius se tourna à nouveau vers lui. **" Je sais ce que tu es en train de me demander Harry, mais je ne peux pas. "** dit-il. La poitrine de Harry se pinça face à l'intensité de la tristesse qui transparut dans sa voix. **" Je ne peux pas aller à l'encontre de Dumbledore. "**

Donc Harry avait eu raison, depuis toutes ces années. Il avait toujours eu un doute en voyant que Dumbledore n'avait pas levé le petit doigt pour prouver l'innocence de Sirius. A travers leur histoire commune, Sirius ne lui avait jamais rien dit, pas même un indice de ce que Dumbledore pouvait avoir contre lui.

**" Pourquoi ? "** demanda-t-il. Sa voix était étouffée et il détestait ça.

**" Ça s'est passé durant ma sixième année. "** Sirius lui répondit doucement, incapable de le regarder dans les yeux. **" J'ai toujours été un fauteur de troubles. Un farceur. Ton père - tout notre groupe d'ami en réalité - l'était aussi. Mais je suis allé trop loin. J'ai failli provoquer la mort d'un autre élève. Ce fut ton père qui le sauva, Harry, mais le mal était fait et si jamais cela se savait..."**

**" Alors ? "** l'encouragea Harry.

**" Alors je serai à nouveau jeté à Azkaban et Remus se ferait exécuter sur le champs. "**

Un terrible sentiment de finalité émanait de cette phrase.

**" Dumbledore m'a couvert,"** continua Sirius. **" Il nous a tous couvert. Il a même fait jurer à S - à l'élève de se taire. C'est pour ça que je ne peux pas t'aider Harry. Je lui tiens déjà assez tête comme ça. Il est désespéré à l'idée de te reprendre sous son aile. Complètement désespéré. Tu dois partir Harry. "**

**" D'accord. "** lui promis Harry. **" Je m'en irai. Je..."** il laissa sa phrase en suspend, incertain de ce qu'il fallait dire. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour sortir Sirius de cette situation, surtout avec les épées de Damoclès qui flottaient au-dessus de Remus et Sirius. **" Merci. "** finit-il par dire. **" Pour m'avoir prévenu. "**

Sirius lui fit un sourire arrogant. **" Pas de problème gamin. "** dit-il. Harry n'avait pas besoin de goûter le mensonge avec sa langue pour savoir qu'il était là. C'était un fait que Sirius aurait probablement préféré ne jamais aborder avec lui. Et Harry ne pouvait pas l'en blâmer.

**" Je ferai mieux de m'en aller,"** fit Sirius. **" Avant qu'ils ne se rendent compte que j'ai disparu trop longtemps. Tu pourras sortir tout seul ? "**

Harry acquiesça. **" Je me débrouillerai. "**. Sirius avait l'air légèrement curieux mais Harry n'allait sûrement pas lui révéler ses secrets. Car quand il s'agissait de Dumbledore - et par extension, l'Ordre - Linael faisait aussi bien office d'arme secrète.

Il se cacha à nouveau parmi les ombres de la pièce tandis que Sirius ouvrait la porte. Son parrain lui jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et Harry put y lire tout son regret dans ses yeux. Puis la porte se referma entre eux, bloquant Sirius à sa vue. Harry grimaça au son que fit la porte. Bon sang, il avait l'impression d'avoir frappé un chiot.

Il glissa de nouveau sa baguette le long de sa manche et tripota le fin bracelet en argent qui encadrait son poignet gauche. Il sentit la présence familière de la magie de Linael sous ses doigts et ferma les yeux. **" Linael. "** murmura-t-il.

Il rouvrit les yeux juste à temps pour vois le Doxy sortir de l'ombre d'un des coins de la pièce. Il avait l'air fatigué, et ses cheveux à l'éclat étoilé étaient encore tout fripés par le sommeil, retombants confusément sur son torse nu. Il cacha un bâillement derrière une main aux longs doigts et s'étira un peu plus avant de sortir complètement de l'ombre et de venir se placer dans la lueur de la bougie. Le sourire qu'il adressa à Harry provoqua une éruption de chaleur dans l'estomac de ce dernier et le bout de ses orteils se mirent à le chatouiller.

Il observa Linael promener son regard curieux à travers la pièce. Le Doxy cligna des yeux et Harry vit son nez se froisser de dégoût. **" J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas que je pose la question,"** dit-il, **" mais où sommes-nous cette fois-ci ? "**

**" Dans le quartier général de l'Ordre du Phoenix ? "** répondit-il en espérant ne pas se faire à nouveau sermonner sur sa propre stupidité.

**" Le quartier général de quoi ? "** demanda Linael.

**" Peu importe. Je t'expliquerai tout lorsqu'on sera de retour à l'Hôtel. Promis. Mais, euh, il faudrait vraiment qu'on sorte de là avant que Dumbledore n'arrive. "**

Cela eut le mérite de capter l'attention de Linael. **" Dumbledore ? "** demanda-t-il sèchement. **" Je croyais que tu lui avais bien fait comprendre hier soir que tu ne voulais rien avoir à faire avec lui ?"**

Harry se sentit poignardé par la culpabilité. C'est vrai qu'il l'avait dit. Puis il avait été stupide et avait décidé de donner une autre chance à Dumbledore - quand bien même le vieil homme ne le méritait pas - et maintenant il était coincé dans une maison qui avait tout d'un déchet de film d'horreur, au beau milieu d'un piège, avec ledit Dumbledore sur le point de lui fondre dessus.

**" J'ai dit que je t'expliquerai -"**

Il fut interrompu par un léger craquement. Il s'immobilisa. Le venin commença à recouvrir ses dents et il dût se faire violence pour garder ses seconde et troisième paupières fermées. Tuer qui que ce soit, surtout Linael - qui se trouvait juste en face de lui - tout en étant sur le territoire de Dumbledore serait donner à l'expression " mauvaise idée " une toute nouvelle dimension.

Linael baissa son regard et observa moyennement surpris l'Elfe de Maison - vivant celui-ci - qui rôdait habillé de sa taie d'oreiller sale. Il avait la tête baissée et se marmonnait à lui-même, ses mains squelettiques agrippant désespérément quelque objet qui luisait faiblement à cause de la bougie. Une fois de plus, Harry ne pouvait se résoudre au fait que Linael - grand, fier et d'une beauté à en couper le souffle - était apparenté même de loin à une telle créature.

**" Kréatur a senti le Très Grand arriver, oh oui. "** dit l'Elfe de Maison. Sa voix était rauque et presque entièrement dénuée de toute trace de raison.** " Kréatur l'a senti, même si ce n'est pas le cas de ces sales traîtres qui souillent les murs de la Maîtresse. "**

Linael regarda Harry. Si la situation n'avait pas été aussi sérieuse, Harry aurait explosé de rire en voyant l'expression de Linael. Jamais auparavant n'avait-il vu le Doxy aussi déconcerté.

**" Y'a-t-il quelque chose que tu voudrais me demander ? "** interrogea doucement Linael.

L'Elfe de Maison frissonna. **" L'allégeance va au sang avant la famille, Coutume des Vieux Elfes. Mais Kréatur sert toujours la famille. Oui, Maître Régulus, même s'il est mort. Il vaut mieux un maître mort qu'un sale traître à son sang et ses sangs-mêlés. "**

Harry se sentit devenir malade. Cet Elfe commençait à ressembler de plus en plus à un subalterne de Draco Malfoy.

**" Maître Régulus a ordonné à Kréatur de le détruire mais Kréatur n'a pas pu. Kréatur a failli à son Maître, mais le Très Grand..."**. L'Elfe s'interrompit et réussi à lever la tête assez longtemps pour regarder Linael avant de la rabaisser craintivement. **" Le Très Grand est plus fort, alors Kréatur le supplie. Le supplie d'aider Kréatur à servir son Maître. Le supplie de le détruire. "**

Linael s'accroupit. Harry s'approcha doucement, curieux de savoir où l'Elfe voulait en venir.

**" Qu'est-ce-que tu veux que je détruise Kréatur ? "** demanda Linael doucement.

L'objet luisant que tenait l'Elfe tomba au sol lorsque ce dernier empoigna ses oreilles et les tordit. Du coin de l'œil, Harry vit Linael grimacer par compassion. Apparemment, les oreilles étaient particulièrement sensibles parmi les espèces Sidhes.

**" Maître Régulus aurait tellement honte de voir Kréatur supplier pour avoir de l'aide ! Ce n'est pas acceptable de la part de la Noble Maison des Black ! "** L'Elfe s'était mis à pleurer. **" Mais Kréatur n'a pas le choix ! Kréatur doit obéir à Maître Régulus même s'il doit supplier pour cela. "**

Linael s'empara de l'objet tombé au sol et lorsqu'il l'exposa à la lumière, Harry vit qu'il s'agissait d'un médaillon en argent et de sa chaîne assortie. Linael fronça les sourcils avant de la regarder.

**" Il y a de la magie très Noire imprégnée là-dedans, "** dit-il, **" Très Noire et très puissante. "**. Il se redressa, le médaillon se balançant toujours au bout de ses doigts. Linael le tenait à bout de bras, réticent à le toucher. Harry darda de sa langue et souhaita immédiatement de ne pas l'avoir fait. L'air autour du médaillon était putride : l'habituel goût d'ozone de la magie était teinté par quelque chose de terrible.

**" Tu as bien fait de me l'apporter Kréatur. "** fit calmement Linael. **" Tu as très bien fait. Je te donne ma parole qu'il sera détruit. Tu as accompli les ordres de ton Maître. "**

Les pleurs de l'Elfe diminuèrent. **" Kréatur remercie le Très Grand. "** dit-il. **" Kréatur jure de faire n'importe quoi, n'importe quoi pour aider le Très Grand. "**

Linael jeta à Harry un regard désespéré. Harry y lut facilement la confusion. Qu'est-ce que Linael pouvait bien demander à un vieil Elfe de Maison complètement fou ? Qu'est-ce que l'Elfe pouvait donner que Linael accepterait ?

Cela lui vint aussi rapidement qu'un flash, sous le coup d'une impulsion Harry se pencha pour murmurer à l'oreille de Linael. Il sentit ce dernier frissonner doucement alors que son souffle caressait l'oreille pointue du Doxy, mais il l'ignora. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, Linael leva un sourcil dans sa direction avant de se tourner vers l'Elfe qui s'était prosterné à ses pieds.

**" Je veux que tu me rapportes tous les faits et gestes de l'Ordre du Phoenix. C'est une tâche de la plus haute importance Kréatur. "**. L'Elfe regarda Linael avec stupéfaction avant de se souvenir de la situation et de regarder à nouveau le sol. **" Ta loyauté envers les Coutumes m'a prouvé que je pouvais te faire confiance, Kréatur. Ne me déçoit pas. "**

**" Non, Très Grand. "** murmura l'Elfe avec révérence. **" Ne jamais décevoir le Très Grand. "**

**" Dans ce cas, laisse-nous. "** ordonna Linael.

L'Elfe de Maison s'évanouit avec un autre petit craquement. Pendant un moment, un silence pesant s'abattit sur la pièce tandis que Harry et Linael essayaient tous deux de comprendre tout ce qui venait de se passer.

**" Bien,"** finit par dire Linael. **" Au moins tu ne m'as pas fait venir dans un endroit ennuyant. "**

Il lui lança un regard attristé et Harry ne put empêcher un sourire penaud de se répandre sur son visage. Linael secoua la tête, une étrange lueur brillant au fond des ses yeux dorés.

**" Allez viens,"** dit-il en s'emparant de la main de Harry. **" Nous avons traîné assez longtemps comme ça. "**

Harry agrippa fermement ses longs doigts alors qu'ils disparaissaient ensemble dans la froide étreinte des ombres ; Linael tenant toujours le médaillon de Kréatur à bout de bras devant lui.

* * *

**A la semaine prochaine ! (Oui, enfin dimanche quoi...)  
**


End file.
